RosarioHitman
by ShadowMasterIZ
Summary: I figured I'd do the obvious and make Tsuna fail his high school entrance exams but you know who could study and save the world at the same time
1. RosarioHitman

Rosario+ Hitman

**All rights go to their respective owners I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn nor do I own Rosario+ Vampire. Please note I'm mixing the Anime and Manga so I'll probably only write about places where they are alike**

**- **Reborn do I really have to go to that place it sounds suspicious whines a spiky haired kid. Yes you do baka Tsuna it was a request from the ninth Said a baby wearing a mafia suit with a yellow pacifier around his neck. The reason he asked you to attend this school was because he knew you failed your high school entrance exam said that baby in a sarcastic tone. Will Gokudera be there at least? Gokudera didn't fail nor did he enroll so no but eventually I will send Chrome and Mukuro, maybe. Just Go I think that you'll find the school interesting, and with those words I was shipped off to Youkai Academy.

Aw mo how did I end up letting him convince me I defeated a threat to the world Byakuran and had the Shimon Family completely annihilated (after beating them to a bloody pulp) but when a baby points a gun at me I cower in fear not to mention the bus driver is creepy.

Well kid we'll soon be there we just need to go through this loooooooooooooong tunnel but are you sure you want to go, Youkai Academy is a Veeerrrry Horrifying school said the old man driving the bus. I sat there the rest of the trip thinking that this type of fear was nostalgic he remembered when reborn setup bombs in his room and every time he answered a question wrong he set one off, Good Times were like that to him.

Hey Sonny boy we've arrived Good luck boy, Tsuna gets off the bus looks around and sees the barren wasteland that is supposed to be Youkai academy.

Where am I supposed to go Tsuna wondered looking around he never expected to be run over by a bike, coming through the rider screamed and fell on top of the person.

**Tsuna's POV-** Are you okay I said closing the distance, I look up into the bikers eyes and after staring for a second notice that the person that ran over me was a girl( what happened to your Hyper intuition huh, Tsuna ). Embarrassed I couldn't speak, I'm Sorry I barely managed to squeak, Do you need help getting up I asked regaining my senses, Yes thank you she replied taking a woozy step up I got dizzy from my anemia, She said holding her head. Only then did I notice she was extremely cute Maybe the cutest girl I'd ever seen. It might a good thing I came I flew back with blood flooding from my nose

**Narrator-** Aw oh no blood the pink haired girl said surprised and pulls out a handkerchief, The Scent of blood I can't, I lose myself to that scent, the girl said swooning. What's going on here Tsuna thought unable to move. I'm sorry but, it's just cuz... I'm a vampire.

**Tsuna's POV**- A vampire huh, so that's what reborn meant... Wait a minute that means my blood's been sucked, out of nowhere I had my blood sucked!

Then the girl started as she hadn't seen me freaking out, I'm sorry I'm Moka Akashiya, Although I look like this I'm actually a vampire. By Vampire you mean the blood-sucking monsters from myths that hate crosses and garlic I asked getting adjusted to the situation. Yes, Thank you so much for the treat, your blood is so yummy Moka said in such a cute voice that it was hard for me to do anything but smile.

**Narrator-** Err... Um... so you really hate our kind... Vampires said Moka with desperate eyes. Though Tsuna was used to this kind of behavior because of Lambo, No I've seen scarier than you that's for sure but you're pretty unique. Brightening up Moka asks Tsuna to be her friend unable to refuse Tsuna accepted.

**Tsuna POV-** Oh... I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi just call me Tsuna Pleased to meet you, Oh it seems we're here I say looking at the building that seemed like a horror house Well Moka I have to go to the Principle's office for some business.

++++++++++++++++++++Principle's Office+++++++++++++++++++ So you're the Vongola 10th huh, how's Timoteo doing these days I heard his Storm Guardian is out of commission , It seems your well informed so humor me this is this a monster academy or was that girl only that girl Moka Akashiya headmaster. You are correct in figuring out this is a monster school Your mission has gotten easier considering you know her now, for the next 3 years you attend this academy you must protect that girl Since she's of a extremely rare class of monster she is a target of many people, you have probably have experienced this kind of situation have you not.

It is time for class.

+++++++++++++++Classroom 1- 3 +++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Tsuna POV-** Protect Moka huh this may be difficult but an order is an order I should just pay attention to the teacher and gather information about everyone while I'm here. Hello everyone welcome to Youkai Academy I'm your Home room teacher Nekonome Shizuka, so the teacher is a cat girl what is this some kind of cliche manga what's next a succubus and a witch. Well while I am making a joke I just hope no-one here can read minds. Though I'm sure everyone knows this already but this is a school for monsters, as of now the world is in control of the humans for us demons to survive we must coexist with the humans because of that a school rule was set you will all live your lives in your human forms! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow other students to see your "true form". Understand!

This may actually be interesting I thought after hearing Nekonome- sensei's great speech. Oi sensei wouldn't it be better for us to eat up all of those weak humans said the student I remembered his name to be Komiya Saizo so there are still people who don't believe in coexistence. Oh said Nekonome- sensei incidentally here at Youkai academy the teachers are all monsters there are no genuine humans here, since this academy is within a sacred world to those humans who come to know of our existence we will bring them **Death** or something. So if they figure I'm a human I'm going to be killed huh.

Excuse me said a familiar voice, I kind of got lost after the entrance ceremony and wandered around Sorry I'm late. Oh it's just fine take a seat anywhere. It was that cute girl I was assigned to protect Moka, While the whole class was fussing over her I held my breath to stay calm, Slowly she walked around the room looking for a good seat when she saw me and instantly ran towards me, Tsuna We're in the same class she says holding me and I ignore the murderous aura of the other students except one Komiya Saizo was looking at Moka not me I had to be prepared for a fight. After class we walked around the school though I was happy to be with her I still couldn't drop the feeling we were being watched. We walked past yet another blood- thirsty crowd before we were stopped by him.

**Saizo POV –** You are called Moka Akashiya are you not! I am your classmate Komiya Saizo! Salutations! By the way why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating yourself with a guy like this? I pick up the Tsuna kid by the neck noticing how weak he is then looking in his eyes I don't see a shred of fear, once people notice Who I am they start a ruckus and I continue to talk to the girl, Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy why don't the two of us go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun? Well? Why don't we go out for a bit I say closing in on her face , only to see the fear in her eyes and she took off with that loser saying that she was having fun. But it didn't matter I never allow a nice woman to escape.

**Tsuna POV- ** why couldn't I fight back even if he was a monster I could still take him under normal circumstances, what is it about this place that makes it so I can't go hyper dying will form I thought while running and running and running then we stopped before i noticed she had stopped and I was running alone which was the good part the bad part was that I was running towards a wall, Tsuna Moka cried seeing where I was headed but it didn't help. I fell against the wall with thud my body slid down the wall I stood up annoyed I swung my fist against the wall first there was a tiny broken speck on the wall that gradually streaked down and in a moment the wall crumbled into nothingness This'll probably annoy me later but whatever.

I walked back to Moka that was so surprising Tsuna are you alright I heard her say between breaths. But Moka I'm sorry I should have been able to protect you from that kind of guy I really am useless. Don't say that your not worthless useless or anything like that besides we're already on blood-sucking terms, Be proud of yourself you've got Grade Grade A blood It's better than anything I've had from blood transfusion packs, It's full bodied and the sweetness and mineral balance are perfect. What am I food I shouted, well actually your the first for me, she said in a soft voice you're the first person that I've drunken from. Before something bad happened I grabbed her hand and said to her lets go explore campus. All day we wandered the school and at night we went to the dorms This is the dorm we'll be staying at she told me and all I could think was how could I come to such a creepy place without noticing it I wonder if I can stay in this place for 3 years. So cool what a building full of Dignity and Character Moka said with sparkling eyes. What are you looking at I said to her it can't be the dorm, Oh you don't like it Tsuna Even though you're a monster speaking of which what kind of monster are you asked Moka. What do I say I'm a human but I thought struggling to figure out what to say. Oh letting out your true form is against school rules sorry I didn't mean to ask that question

Well speaking of which I said I can't see you as anything other than human, are you really a vampire. Yep, of course even though right now I look like a human if you take this rosary off my chest I become a mean and scary _**Vampire**_, Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power I put this rosary on myself because in my original form I was hated and caused conflict( so that's the story I thought all vampire had retarded hair color or skin pigment problems) but even if our powers are sealed we still have a craving for blood she explained well she was before she stepped towards me and drunk my blood.

+++++++++++++++++++++++Tsuna's room++++++++++++++++++++++++ As I walked into my room I noticed a letter on my desk The mailing address was smudged out But I knew who it was from Reborn had sent me a message.

_**Dear Dame Tsuna**_

_**By now you've probably found out your surprise and you've probably gotten into fights knowing how bullies hate your face well you should know that your dying will form is being **__**suppressed**__** but you should still be able to use your hyper intuition and your strength granted by hyper dying will form if you truly need to use your powers than wear this ring on the same finger of your white dragon ring from Lanchia.**_

_**P.S. If your still reading this than you want to know when I'm coming...**_

Wow I thought noticing a small bag stapled to the back of the letter. Well anyway I said as I opened a bag stapled to the back of the letter. Inside the bag was a ring it looked like Lanchia's boss' ring but it was black instead of it being white the ring was black. I walk outside put the ring on and try to go into hyper dying will mode, the orange flames of sky erupt from my hands a small and calm flame appeared on my head, time for training let's start with the basics flying, Dark orange flames shot out of my gloves one lap around the school I thought zooming past the dormitory something caught my eye maybe just my imagination but I thought I saw someone.

The deep orange flames bursted from my gloves I zoomed around the school once around, twice around, three times around each time doing difficult aerial maneuvers. I land on a nearby mountain and review my basic fighting skills in about 5 minuets the mountain was nothing but a small pile of rubble and dust guess I can't practice X-Burner without destroying around the barrier, well then off to bed.

++++++++++++++++++++++The Next Day+++++++++++++++++++++++

As I walk down the pathway to school I notice Saizo waiting there, What up lover boy it looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka yesterday and your gonna pay for it. Your true form what is it he said picking me up by the tie. my true form what do you need to know for are you trying to see whether or not you stand a chance against me who knows maybe I'm a vampire and at that he punched the wall leaving a hole where my head was before I moved then he started complaining about me joking about being a vampire, well anyway stay away Moka if you even talk to her your dead. So the weakling thinks he can kill me well that's a problem for another time Moka will arrive in 3..2..1, Mornin Moka says as she hops on my back (called it) if we don;t hurry we'll be late for school. Time to tell her the truth let's see how this goes , Moka I'm transferring to a human school. No you can't I hate humans the most (sob story about her past you know the one that everyone _**Skipped**_) Well than Moka what would you if I said I was one of those humans that you hate NO you CAN'T be, yes Moka I'm human you hate me don't you I said as I ran away when I was sure she had lost sight of me I hopped in one of the trees. After around 10 minuets I saw Moka come to the area I was in but something wasn't right soon I saw Saizo walk up to her he closed in on her and stopped her whenever she tried to leave. I heard a small bit of their conversation something about her being incomparable to humans and him being at his limit as Saizo said that he started to transform I guess into his true form and I'll tell you he was ugly, like hulk with armor melded on his skin and a freakishly long tongue which I suppose he used to rape all those human girls as the rumors stated. Should I help out, no not yet I have to wait until he actually does something to her take a picture and help out. Just as I started to think that he walked closer to her stretched out his freakish tongue and she called my name It's time I suppose. I arrived on the scene Tsuna what are you doing here I came because you called me of course you can't fight him he's too strong I can't huh, This'll only take a minuet I closed my eyes and activated hyper dying mode the X gloves suddenly appeared on my hands how convenient. The monster tried to punch me but I merely stopped his punch with one finger done yet I said with a serious look on my face. With the one finger I used to stop the punch I flicked him and he was sent through the forest and towards a cliff behind the school the flames burst out and in an instant I appeared behind him and him elbowed into the ground but right before I could finish him off Moka appeared screaming don't do it , which made me hesitate that brief

moment was all it took for Saizo to get me while I had my guard down I was swatted into the bottom of the cliff Saizo picked me up by my throat and threw me by that time my hyper dying will form had shut off and I wouldn't be able to use it for another 2 hours.

+++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++ It seems you've been given a new means to use your dying will, well unfortunately Judaime I cannot allow you to use your powers here freely you may make some of our students and even some of our teachers wet themselves so I'll make you a deal you will wear this the principle pulls out a rosary from his desk, this will both seal your and restrict the time you can sustain your dying will form once you use your power you won't be able to use it for another 2 hours. +++++++++++++++++++++End of flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++ What should I do I thought as Saizo threw me into a very inconveniently placed tombstone, so that's what pain feels like it's been awhile I thought while the pain arched through my back I could hear the rebukes of those closest to me, I remember this when I fought Mukuro but you know I don't care anymore I slowly started to lose consciousness hearing constant rebukes and criticisms but something kept me from dying a sound who was it where did It come I opened my eyes to see Moka Crying. How horrible even though you came to save me this happened... I'm so sorry after all humans and monsters are very different aren't they...(something about wanting a friend you know what I'm getting tired of all these sappy moments so I'm gonna skip the rest in this chapter well besides this part). You know what I may be weak and worthless but I truly want to save you so I'll hold him off you run away I say with my hand slipping off her shoulder I feel something cold shaking as if it was alive I see Moka this is what you were talking about your hidden vampire well I hope she can handle that trash my hand grasps her rosary with the strength I can muster I yank it off. We should all know what happens and if you don go here and continue reading

. Moka you should know I was sent here as your bodyguard but despite that I'm still your friend.


	2. SuccubusHitman

**Disclaimer I don't own Rosario + Vampire nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

** Rosario + Hitman **

_** Chap 2**_

_** Succubus + Hitman**_

Just another day goes by at Yokai academy the sun is shining, the crows are cawing, and terrible shrieks of pain could be heard from Sawada Tsunayoshi a first year student here (and the sole human at the school including the teachers), no please don't he shrieked as he backed away from someone who the light reveals to be Moka Akashiya a vampire girl with long pink hair (this may be Japan but, COME ON).

"Please, just one bite, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning" said Moka ready to pounce, one morning is fine but this is the 4th time this week you're doing this on purpose, Tsuna rushes away from the girl by jumping through the trees (Not a Ninja story) once he was sure he was far enough away from her he hopped down from the tree he was on and landed perfectly or at least he should have but a the moment of his impact on the ground he tripped and his face met the dirt.

Where am I said Tsuna muttered to himself looking around he noticed a spring and near it he noticed a girl. He crept towards the girl, soon noticing her blue hair (REALLY) "are you okay" I asked the girl with precaution in my voice- I have bad memories with girls looking like they were crying their eyes out- I picked her up and with one gush of energy I leaped into the sky and did an empty space open movement (basically flying) towards the dorms.

I stopped at a corridor near the girls dormitory entrance, "who are you anyway"I said as she moved in closer to me until there was almost no space between us, I then noticed a ripple in her deep velvet eyes " I had let my guard down".

I stared directly into her eyes and for a second I couldn't control my body my eyes started to get fuzzy and I was slowly falling asleep, with the last bit of my strength I ate one of my dad's(trademark) dying will pills.

"I'll Stay Awake With My Dying Will"! I screamed, my flame didn't light up but my consciousness returned. After my consciousness returned, I went back to normal, the girl was shaking and her face was turning red.

She grabbed my arm, "I'll stop you even if your naked", I looked down to see all my clothes (besides my underwear)had disappeared(ah, side effects). She closed her eyes and I turned and used the chance to switch my caught arm with a log(Yup, Not a ninja story).

**Finally out of the awkward scene**

"Why am I always stuck with the crazy ones(Cause you're a Mafia Boss Just get Used to it) (like Reborn, Haru, Mukuro, and Xanxus).

"Why does my life suck so bad", the young Vongola Boss sighed. He stopped in front of the school, "I can't get any stronger like this, the seal on my powers takes too much power off and I can't even use my powers very long. Tsuna Shivered at the memory of the spartan training he got everywhere he went.

"Ara, Sawada-san what are you doing out so late", said my teacher Nekonome-sensei, "Oh, I'm just out for a midnight Stroll, So Nekonome-Sensei may I ask a favor of you, would you please look for a female student in my grade with blue hair and eyes". "Oh, is that your type I thought you looked so good with miss Akashiya". " No, that's not it I just need to apologize to her is all", I had said it with such intensity while I looked into her eyes her ears and tail stood up. "I'll do my best", she said as she walked off into the night. As I got closer to my door I begins to notice a strange light that seemed familiar if just a little bit, when I arrived at the corner of his dorm he realized why the light was familiar it was a dying will flame. I rounded the corner at an amazing speed to find the source of the flame. It was a letter hung on my door, getting letters wasn't very uncommon for me when I went on long missions I get ones from Gokudera almost everyday I've received some from Kyoko and Haru as well as from Chrome & Ryohei the weird thing about this letter was that there was a dying will flame directly in the center of it. I could tell from the sky flame flickering on the paper there was only one person this letter could be from, my grandfather the Vongola Ninth.

A short flickering of my sky flames and in a split second me the letter and my clothes(if your wondering Tsuna stashes extra uniforms around the school so nobody finds them and in case his friends sneak into the school).

The note was short but what it said came as a surprise.

" **_Dear Tsunayoshi- kun_**

_**I hope you're having fun at your new school, I'm writing this letter to inform you of the true purpose of your mission. You may be wondering if by that I mean that you don't have to protect Ms. Akashiya, I don't you will continue to protect the vampire girl as her family is an important contributor to us. Like I was saying, the main reason you were sent to Yokai Academy is for you to chose members to join the Vongola Demon Sect. As it is low on members currently. You may chose as little as three people or even the entirety of the school if need be , you also have permission to take over the school if you want to. Do your best protecting that girl, I'll write again soon.**_

_**Best Wishes, Timeteo"**_

When he finished reading the letter the flame extinguished and I went to sleep. The next day after I got in class and decided to look around and make a list of all of his classmates, the only abnormal data he found was Komiya Saizo, who hadn't shown up to school since being beaten(owned) by inner Moka, and Mizore Shirayuki who just plain hasn't shown up in class since the beginning of the year(My type of person). After class I waited in the lounge for Nekonome- sensei, who in the end said she couldn't give out student information to another student, with a horrible sigh I walk out of the classroom and straight into another student. I stuck out my hand to help her and for a moment our eyes crossed, bad luck the instant I saw her eyes which flashed a violent azure I could tell she was the one I saw the night before. But all I could do was stare into her eyes, so this is a yokai's spell, my body felt heavy I was unable to do anything but fall for her hypnotic spell. Soon after I remember walking down the hallway with her clinging onto my arm like we were a couple, just who is she(A/N: He made a list of all his classmates and yet he doesn't know the person who sits behind him) she kept her arms around mine and her breast pushing against my arm. As we reached the end of the hall my dread increased because standing there at the corner was the one person I least wanted to meet conveniently showed herself. Moka walked toward us and every single cell in my body screamed at me to run first, answer questions later, unfortunately I couldn't. "Tsuna, Why is she clinging to your arm", Moka said with an annoyed smile. I attempted to speak when the girl tugged at my shoulder making me look into her eyes(life sucks don't it Tsuna)Her eyes shimmered and I became unable to speak like I was being sealed, I now know what it feels like to be nii-san. "Tsuna, why is she clinging to your arm", Moka repeated, I wanted to reply by saying "Hell if I know", but I couldn't talk so nothing but an annoyed silence could be heard until the girl.

I'm Kurumu Korono and I'm going to take over the school(am I the only one who doesn't think this relationship will go well)(Yada, Yada, Yada, She's a succubus, yada, yada, yada,Moka interrupted her plan to make every boy in school her fanboy. Blah, Blah, Blah she's taking Tsuna away from her as punishment)( That was ShadowMasterIz with Kurumu's Great Speech)

After another skipped speech of Kurumu's(does she ever shut up) she walked away tugging Tsuna along with her.

"I see so she's a succubus(called it, if you don't get it re-read 1st chapter) that would explain my inability to escape her no matter how much I try". But seriously I always get the crazy ones why does the world hate me. Kurumu led me to the nurse's office(yeah we have one of those we just don't have a nurse? I don't get it), I regained my ability to move and speak freely, "Why did you bring me here", I said calmly(and again Kurumu starts with another speech of hers this time about the reason succubi ensnare men-does anyone care... no, then I'm skipping it-). After listening to her long as hell speech my legs got tired and I decided to sit down on a nearby bed, Kurumu crawls towards me on the bed our faces inching closer together.

_**Meanwhile**_

Moka was someplace crying her eyes out about her inability to save Tsuna, when her rosary started to move and talk( I don't know how watch the show), moka for some reason can't tell and asks, "Who is it", Moka asked. The rosary's shaking grew more violent and answered, "It's me... look down, "who are you". "I'm the you sealed by the rosary"( The next forever is her being depressed about Tsuna -Tsukune- being stolen by Kurumu and inner Moka telling her about the succubi charm ability allowing them to snare men).

_**Back to the Plot( Yeah We Have one of those)**_

Kurumu pressed her hand on my chest as she brought her lips closer ready to end the (basically unmentioned) rivalry between her and Moka by stealing Tsuna from her, and at that time Tsuna was ready to die of embarrassment overload not only has he never kissed a girl before but the amount of time this took was nerve wrecking. As soon as their face were an eyelash length apart from each other Moka burst in the door and pushed Kurumu out the window(What the heck isn't that a bit harsh).

" Are you okay", said Moka running towards the still embarrassed Tsuna(Now Here's what he should have said) "I've been dragged around like a doll all day by a psychotic girl I don't even know, and when I was finally gonna get some type of rewards for being (Wings this isn't fair anymore, for those who don't understand Kurumu grew wings and now back to the story) I was dangling 20 meters in the air being held by the throat by her tail, I've had worse, the bad part was that Moka was there hanging on to my leg, I could handle that fortunately Kurumu couldn't and let go. I immediately entered hyper dying will form using flames as propulsion I grabbed Moka and crashed safely. "Are you okay", I said knowing she fell on top of me, "I'm fine", was all she had time to reply with before a pissed Kurumu appeared and attempted to attack us, I pushed Moka out the way and conveniently pulled off the Rosary( I know that's not how it happened in the manga/ anime) Moka's pink hair turned silver, her eyes turned an intense red, and various other things happened I'm too lazy to write.

Moka ran toward Kurumu who again tried to attack after another rant (about us ignoring her or something) Moka grabbed her tail after the initial attack twisted to make her spin in kicked her in mid-air, Kurumu flew halfway through the forest into a giant tree which would have fallen on her if I hadn't stopped it. "Why did you save her", asked the silver haired vampire her voice echoing tthrough my mind testing my resolve. "I just didn't think her life should end here is all", I explained the flame on my head grew more intense. "Do you honestly believe you can save everyone all the time, Know Your Place". With that note she reattached the rosary to her collar drawing out the normal Moka.

_**The Next Day(En Route To School)**_

"So Tsuna how do you think Kurumu is doing", "I figure she's fine and with luck we'll never have to see her again(She sits behind you in class it's not gonna happen) and once her broken ribs as well as her other major injuries heal she'll be coming back to school in top shape. "Yahoo Tsuna",called Kurumu, "here". She handed me a bag of cookies, "Don't worry I didn't do anything to them"(Isn't that what people say when they do do something, just saying) "This is my way of saying thank you for saving me yesterday, and from now on I will try my best to make you love me like I love you".


End file.
